The Gates of Doom
by AllysunEgret
Summary: When Momoko transfers to Ouran, she has a plan. No close friends, no enemies, and no love interests. She wants her years of high school to go by quickly with no interruption. Her plan is already interrupted when she meets the Hosts on her first day. But her plan can still work. Right?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Ouran fanfiction so I'm still getting used to the feel of the characters despite how many time's I've watched the anime and read the manga aha.

Please leave a review on what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. It belongs to its rightful creator. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Pink?!<p>

If someone came up to me and told me I was going to school in a pink building some day, I'd probably laugh.

But, here I am. Standing in my outrageously yellow uniform, I looked at the male uniform and I'd rather wear that than this _monstrosity_, I look up at the almost offensive pink buildings of Ouran High School. Why in the world would anyone painting a school, of all places!, pink? What was going through their heads? That painting it that color, not that I have anything against the color, was a good idea?

I heave a heavy sigh and start the walk to the golden gates. I was raised on the idea that Heaven has golden gates at the top of pearly white stairs. What a coincidence. However, this school is so far from Heaven, I highly doubt Heaven would allow pink buildings on those fluffy white clouds, that it could be Hell.

Or my personal Hell. Thus these gates being the Gates of Doom, my doom.

Either way I know I won't enjoy it here. I may be wealthy like every kid at this school but I know, I just _know_, I will not like any of them. Only thing in common with my fellow students? Money. That's it. They only make friends with each other because hey!, they have money just like each other!

I pass by the gates, a small distasteful frown on my face. I can see other students, mostly girls. Doesn't this school have boys? For every boy, there has to be at least two girls. It's a giant mass of pale yellow and high pitched giggling. _Great_.

I brace my shoulders back firmly and walk through the crowd, ignoring the 'heys!' and curious glances as I push past people who just wouldn't move. I miraculously make it to the front of one of the buildings and I fix the strap of my bag on my shoulder. Here I go. Into the depths of Hell.

I walk into the building and raise an eyebrow at the inside. It was like walking into the wet dream of a rich kid. Spiraling staircase that probably leads to upstair classes and there are chandeliers! I know this is a private school with a ton of money, but isn't that considered pushing it a bit?

I take a look around, watching as some kids go up the red staircase, _I swear to god if that's velvet carpeting_, and other's walk down corridors. I smack my lips, knowing full well where my classes are and I've already met the chairman so there's no need for me to make an appearance to Chairman Suoh. I sigh and look at the staircase again. Most of my classes are upstairs since that's where most of the 1-A classes are, the exception for gym.

Unfortunately, my legs seem to have think that my mind had made up its mind since they're walking towards the staircase. I pretty much accept my fate at that point as I struggle to keep a neutral expression. _Don't seem too friendly, but don't seem unapproachable_, the words of my step-mother ring through my head as I walk to the top and turn a right to my first class. To most, that may seem like bad advice. But my step-mother works as a business woman and she knows how to interact with people.

Apparently, time does pass when you're so focused on your own thoughts that you don't normally realize that you've met your destination. I stand in front of a door with a plaque above it reading _Class 1-A._ This has got the be one of the circles of Hell. I open the door and the students sitting at their desks all look up from they're doing.

I can feel the hot flush crawling up my cheeks as all eyes are on me while I walk over to the teacher's desk.

The woman looks up and smiles at me kindly. "Hello. You must be Kojima-san, yes?" I nod mutely and the smile stays on her face. Creepy. "You can call me Ms. Kawashima. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part.

I turn to face the class, biting at the inside of my cheek. I really don't like this part. I put on a fake smile as I tuck a strand of my straight hair behind my ear. "Hello, my name is Kojima Momoko. I hope we can get along." I hope I did that correctly so I can stop making an utter fool of myself.

Ms. Kawashima smiles at me and motions for me to go sit down. "You can take a seat in front of Fujioka-san." A feminine boy sitting in the back raises a hand and I make my way down the aisle, my smile dropping almost immediately.

I get to the seat and the boy, Fujioka-san, smiles kindly at me with warm brown eyes. This guy. This guy is unfairly _pretty_. With big brown eyes, feminine features, thin wrists like a girl. Incredibly unfair.

He's still smiling at me when I sit down, but I can see it falter when I don't return it. "Hi," he says, "I'm Haruhi." There's that smile again.

I settle him a blank look and then nod. "Momoko. Nice to meet you, Haruhi-san." I respond, deciding not to be overly formal with him. I notice a pair of twins sitting next to Haruhi, one boy on each side. Now, I have to admit. These two are extremely good looking with their almost red hair and hazel eyes. They both send me a smirk and they opens their mouths at the same time, obviously about to introduce themselves as well.

I don't give them the time of day.

I can hear a soft gasp of shock coming from next to me, a girl that I saw earlier as I was walking. It's like she's never seen anyone be rude before. I open my bag and take out the necessary items I need for this class, which is math. I can hear the girl whispering, it's not even whispering I can clearly hear her, to another girl and before I know it I've got the majority of the girls in my class glaring at me.

Imagine my surprise throughout the rest of the morning that they're still glaring at me in my literature class. Which to my not surprise, has both twins and Haruhi in it.

Literature is boring but slightly less so than math with the creepily cheery Ms. Kawashima, who seemed to have an intense love affair with mathematics.

And then, I'm, _shockingly_, saved by the bell. I sigh softly and pack my things into my bag, which includes a new book that is supposed to be finished at the end of the month. It's around twelve in the afternoon which means it's lunch time.

I have money, yes. Loads of it actually. But my father and stepmother decided it to be worthless to have to buy the lunches here. So, they made one of the chefs back at home to make me a bento to take to school everyday. I'm grateful for that because it gives me the excuse of not having to go into the cafeteria or whatever they call it.

I leave the classroom, ignoring the glares and whispers from the girls and I walk down the elaborate staircase again. Obviously they don't want to see me and I have a feeling that the majority of the female population at Ouran will dislike me after lunch.

So, naturally I avoid the problem and eat outside near a fountain. As I'm enjoying my bento, gotta hand it to my chefs they make commoner lunch taste top notch, I hear a high pitch laughing across the fountain. I look up and my eyes widen considerably at the sight before me.

There's a small boy, small as in "he shouldn't be wearing a high school uniform because he looks ten", with sandy blond hair on top of, well to put it lightly, a giant's shoulders. He's holding a pink bunny, here we go again with pink thank god it's a tolerable pink, and a_re those flowers floating around his head? _The giant, with a straight face that's laced with a small amount of amusement, just holds onto the boy's legs as he practically spazzes out on his shoulders. I vaguely notice that like Haruhi and the twins, they're both attractive in their ways. The boy is adorable, I'll give him that. The childish way he's acting and hugging the stuffed bunny just adds to it. The giant has a rougher look to him. Tanner skin and he practically looms over some passing students. But he also has that kind, strong look to him which unfortunately makes my insides melt and I get all blushy. That's a big no-no.

I watch them for a while as they aimlessly walk around before I catch myself. I duck my head down and eat a little more from my bento. I'm already starting to pack when I hear footsteps heading my way.

I've apparently been spotted sitting by myself while eating my homemade lunch. Cue the pity party.

The boy skips up to me with a huge smile plastered on his face. He's clutching the bunny tight against his chest he leans forward in interest towards me. "Are you eating by yourself?" He asks sweetly. I almost squeal but I stomp that thought to oblivion.

I nod slowly, wary on why he was here even though I had a slight idea on why he was. "Yes. It isn't obvious?" I ask.

He giggles. He freaking giggles and I almost openly gape at him. He's wearing a high school uniform but if he was, how is he acting like this? "Why would you want to do that?"

"You're full of questions," I remark with a raised eyebrow, which makes him giggle _again_, "and I don't like loud, crowded places. Like a cafeteria."

He nods as if understanding and then he opens his mouth again, which too many questions at once are asked, "Are you new? Where are you from? Do you like cake? What about bunnies? This is Usa-chan!" He holds up his bunny. "What's your name? I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey, everyone does!" He's about to ask more, I can see it in his child-like eyes, but the giant places a hand on his shoulder muttering in a deep voice, "Mitsukuni."

At that point I realized that the giant must have known I was being overwhelmed and was very close to short circuiting. I nod in thanks and answer the questions with ease, "Yes. Ottawa, Canada. I do like cake but only when it's chocolate. Bunnies are alright in my book, I prefer cats. Momoko Kojima but you can call me Momo, most people end up doing so in the end." I suck in a breath when I realize that I didn't breath in my answering at all.

Honey is staring at me with wide, excited eyes. The giant's hand is still on his shoulder and I can see it's taking all of his restraint to not explode. He looks up at the tall teen, man? I'll never know, and smiles. "This is Takashi! But you can just call him Mori." He smiles brightly and I manage a very small, polite smile. _Please go away_.

I look up at the giant, Mori, with an interested expression. He doesn't speak much does he.

I blink when the bell rings again and I shove my bento back into my bag, standing abruptly. Honey watches me. "We should start heading back, huh, Takashi?" Mori nods and I swear to god, Honey practically shimmies up the other teen's body. He smiles down at me from Mori's shoulders. "We'll walk you to class so you won't be lonely!"

Normally, I'd protest but I'd rather like getting to my science class so I don't. I heave a sigh and nod. "Fine."

We start our track to class 1-A's science room, Honey rambling at max speed about some new type of cake that he's been dying to try. Red velvet or something like that. We get to my class at surprising speed and Honey laughs. "I thought you were in a different grade, but you're in the same class as Hika and Kao-chan and Haru-chan!" I'm assuming that Haru-chan is Haruhi from my earlier classes.

I nod in at least acknowledgement. "What grade are you in?" I'm only asking this since we got here so early and we've got time to kill.

Honey keeps the smile on his face, it looks painful he's been smiling for a while now, and rests his chin on Mori's head. "We're in 3-A! We should get going too, huh Takashi," Mori just grunts in reply. "We'll see you later, Momo-chan!" He waves cheerfully at me and I barely register that I wave back.

He's in 3-A. Some kid who looks no older than ten and is shorter than me and likes cake and bunnies is two years _older _than me.

I blink. I blink again. Whatever is in the pink paint on this school must be affecting me because there is no way.

_What is wrong with this school?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_. Only my OCs and plot belong to me. **

All author notes will be at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Wrong Room<strong>

Science class has already passed and I'm now in my English class and I'm still in denial. I'm the type of person who can't let go of certain things and I can't let go that Honey, who barely looks old enough to be in middle school, is actually my senpai. I can't accept this. Mori I can accept, he looks old enough to be in his last year of high school. I refuse to accept that Honey is. Ever. Or at least until I see the birth certificate.

I'm happy to say that the twins are not in this class, only Haruhi. Which I'm glad since Haruhi doesn't send me half offended and half smug looks throughout the whole class period. He also happens to be great company, despite that we don't talk much.

We're working on an in class assignment that involves two partners. Haruhi, being the kind soul he is, partnered up with me. The teacher hands out a stack of flashcards to each of us and the rules to our assignment are pretty simple. One of the two must take a flash card from the stack and hold it up, without looking at the word on the card. The other student must give either synonyms or antonyms of the word as hints for the other student to guess the word. The catch? Everything has to be in English.

Haruhi's the unlucky one this round. He's holding up the card with a patient expression as he waits for me to give hints. It's hard to say the least. English is fairly easy for me, but coming up with words as hints? That takes a lot of thinking. And I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and now it's just starting to hurt.

"_Uh,_" I bite at my lip as I squint at the word 'injury' on Haruhi's card, "_bruise_." I receive a dry look from my partner. I huff in frustration and I lean forward on the desk, my chin resting in the palm of my hand. "_Wound_."

Haruhi blinks before a small, triumphant grin spreads across his face. Damn. I gave him an easy one. "_Injury_," he says smugly, turning the card over with a nod of approval.

I mimic the tone he uses and flick my dark brown hair over my shoulder, letting it fall down to the middle of my back. "No fair," I grumble back in Japanese and I get a warning look from my teacher.

The grin still present on his face, Haruhi raises an eyebrow. "_I did not know you were such a sore loser, Momoko_." He says teasingly after thinking about his before the grin turns into a small smile, a clear sign that he's joking.

I glare weakly at him and roll my eyes, catching some girls not so subtly whispering behind their hands and pointing at me. That just causes another eye roll. "Haruhi-san," I whisper to him, "why does half the female population at this school seem to hate me?"

Haruhi hums a little and glances at our teacher before looking back at me. "It's because you were, apparently, rude to Hikaru and Kaoru." He sighs at the confused look I give him and shrugs. "It's because they're in the Host Club and a lot of the girls here go to the club."

Host Club? Why in the world would a high school have a host club? That's not exactly something high schoolers do considering host clubs are for adults. "The Host Club?" I ask incredulously.

Haruhi nods. "Yeah. I know it's weird," he says right as I open my mouth, "but it's fun, once you get used to it."

Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Did he defend the club? I narrow my eyes at him and purse my lips. "You're in this club, too huh." I state bluntly and Haruhi at least has the brains to look sheepish. "Why? Why would this school have a host club in the first place?"

Haruhi stares blankly at me for a moment before looking genuinely troubled. "I don't really know. Tamaki-senpai said it's because a lot of the girls at this school have too much time on their hands."

"And they spend it at a club where they can drool over attractive guys instead of studying or something productive?" Not that spending a certain amount of time with a bunch of attractive guys is a bad thing, it would certainly feel nice to have them compliment and treat you nicely. But it's school. School is for _learning_, not fawning over the hottest guys in school.

Haruhi shrugs. "Like I said, I don't know," he sighs tiredly and rests his chin on the palm of his hand. "I think you're the first girl in this school to not be interested in the club."

Now it's my turn to shrug and I match his pose. "I am, a little. But I'm here to learn, not gain a Prince Charming." And Haruhi nods, like he understands. How could he? He's not only a boy but a boy who's actually one of the hosts of this club.

Unless he's gay. Which is totally fine and all, but it would explain a lot about him.

"You shouldn't worry about it," he says softly, "if you don't want to do anything to do with the host club, that's fine." He smiles a little. "And besides, you didn't know that Hikaru and Kaoru were in the club anyway. Not exactly _your _fault you didn't know."

I nod in agreement and as my mouth opens to reply, the bell rings and it echoes through the room like a death omen.

_Gym_.

I walk into the girl's locker room and half the eyes in the room narrow at me, like a challenge. I struggle to keep some of the fear out of my face and make my way to my assigned locker. A girl with dark brown hair cut into a bob and with soft brown eyes smiles at me from her locker next me mine.

"Hello!" She greets cheerfully and realize she's not in a lot of my classes. "I'm Endou Mitsuki," she holds out her hand and I'm fully aware that she's not wearing anything but her underwear.

_Well, hello to you too_. I smile politely and shake her hand. "Kojima Momoko."

She smiles brightly back at me, taking my hand in both her hands. "I want to be friend with you, Momoko-san!"

This takes me by surprise, the almost glowing grin on her face shining like a damn star. It's adorable, in that little sister kind of way. But it still doesn't stop the troubled and somewhat confused frown to appear on my features. Which, unfortunately, causes Mistuki to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, no! It's fine if you don't!" The gentle grip on my hand is gone and the poor girl looks absolutely crestfallen. Good job, Momoko, real smooth.

I struggle to get a smile onto my own face, barely managing a small half-smile. "That's not it, Mitsuki," I mutter, my hand reaching up to rub at the back of my neck, "you're just the first person to approach me like that. You kind of took me by surprise." As a distraction, I turn to face my locker, unlocking it and none so gently, shoving my bag into it. I had no gym clothes yet, which means all I got to do today is watch everyone until I do get clothes.

With a glance to the side at Mitsuki after I shut and lock my locker, a faint feeling of relief rushes through me when I see a hopeful smile on her face. Thank god I got myself out of that one. "Oh! So, you would like to be friends, then?" And that stupidly cute smile is back on her face, great.

I nod, rolling my shoulders. "I'd like to try, yeah." This time the smile isn't halfassed but it's still small. I do want to be friends with her, she seems nice enough and definitely doesn't seem to want my head on a spike.

A girlish squeal of pure joy erupts from her mouth and she launches her tiny body at me in a death grip embrace. Oh yeah, she's still in her underwear. This girl has no shame and in this moment I'm feeling enough for the both of us as I feel my whole face turn a bright, beet red.

Yeah, she's a keeper.

I could tell that other girls near us were watching us with either a curious stare or a furious scowl, but I didn't care. As Mistuki put on her gym clothes, I am to the conclusion that a lot of these girls were just petty and didn't even bother to get over themselves to talk to me.

I'm not going to go into detail about gym, it was boring since I couldn't do anything except sit around while reading a packet on gym class rules. The coach was nice, he told me I'd have a set of gym clothes on Wednesday. During the session I saw the twins talking amongst each other and I was slightly surprised to note that Haruhi wasn't with them.

But now I have history, something else I won't dive too deep into explaining. I was sat next to Haruhi again, along with the twins, and it was relatively interesting. Definitely different than Canadian history classes. I failed to ask Haruhi about gym and why he wasn't there, but it slipped my mind until I left class.

It was now the end of the day and I somehow survived the whole encounter of being the shining new kid at this school. But it's still not really over. I wouldn't be picked up by the chauffeur until later on, so I'm left to my own devices.

Which of course, leads me to wandering the halls of this enormous school. I see now that this was probably one of the dumbest ideas I've ever had, considering within the first ten minutes of wandering I managed to get myself lost. Go figure. I don't panick, I know I could easily just exit the building to find my way out but I was curious still, so I continued.

I'm pretty sure I've been down this hallway before. It could be because all the hallways in this damn place look the same. God, it was never this hard to navigate my old school. At least my old school had somewhat recognizable hallways, with different decorations for each one. But no, that's not how it works here at Ouran.

I've tried opening various doors, some locked and some opened to completely empty rooms. I've made it to one door with the plaque above the door reading _Music Room #3_. Judging how the rest of the rooms in this hallway were empty, this one was most likely empty as well. It didn't hurt to go in and try.

_I was so wrong. _

When I opened the door to this supposedly empty room, there was a little list of things that I wasn't expecting. One was furniture; the other rooms had very scarce to no furniture. Another thing was people. And this wasn't on the list but I sure as hell wasn't expecting damn rose petals floating towards me. And I _definitely _wasn't expecting a bunch of handsome boys to greet me as I stood there, paralyzed by the shock.

A small piece of my mind knew that this was the Host Club the twins were in, which was obvious since they were standing right in front of me with shit eating grins growing on their faces (cheeky little bastards). But it didn't really register that both Mori and Honey were there or the fact that a tall, beautiful blonde boy was giving some sappy monologue to me.

The only thing that registered in my brain was the fact that Haruhi was sitting in the middle of the boys, an apologetic expression on his face. He nodded at me, making a subtle gesture with his hand towards himself. I knew instantly what he meant and I was quite certain that after this whole ordeal I was going to strangle him with his own tie.

"-and who would be your type, my princess?" The blond's voice trailed into my hearing after a moment, the overly practiced words and tone almost making me snap.

A small tick developed in my brow as I remained in constant eye contact with Haruhi. "I'd like to request Haruhi." I grit out through my clenched jaw, glancing up at the blond with a sharp glare. If I'm going to suffer through this, I'll make everyone else feel my pain or I'll be damned.

The blond, who's name I never got, physically faltered at the sight of my glare before the dazzling smile reappeared once more. "Of course, my beautiful princess." With a sweeping gesture of his arm, he moves out of her way in a way of showing her where Haruhi entertain his customers.

And all I could think of when trudging over to Haruhi's table was _what the hell did I just get myself into?_

I sat down silently at his table, where two other girls were also seated. They smiled at me politely, before turning their soft gazes over to Haruhi. Said boy looked at me warmly, a bit of apology and amusement lingering in his eyes. He calmly picked up the teapot in the middle of the table, a very fine white one with light floral designs decorating its sides, and begins pouring the contents into the teacups with the same design on them. I took a hesitant sniff of the air to figure out what the liquid was, a sense of surprise hitting me when I realize it's coffee. The two girls sigh dreamily before taking the cups in their hands, still gazing in awe at the boy.

My god, I almost threw up in my mouth by how sweetly they looked at him.

"So, Momoko-san," Haruhi says, resting his small hands on his lap, "why did you decide to come visit the Host Club?" His big, brown eyes may be fooling the two girls into thinking he's genuinely interested on why I'm here, but I know what the little shit is doing. He's making me _talk_.

The corners of my mouth twitch into an uncomfortable smile and my hands take the teacup into my grasp, holding it firmly and pretending it was someone's neck instead of fine china. "Actually, believe it or not, I came by here by accident." I grit out softly, my own brown eyes narrowing at the host. "I was just giving myself a self tour and got lost in this section of the building."

One of the girls, a lean doll faced girl with hair pulled back slightly from her delicate face, leans forward at me with a friendly smile on her face. "Well, you're so lucky to stop by here! The Host Club is so nice and fun, Haruhi's definitely my favorite, too." She leans forward, cupping her mouth as if telling a secret, "Truth is, Haruhi's probably the best pick for you. He's just so easy to talk to."

The other girl, a petite thing with wavy yet short beige hair, does the same as the other girl. "We've heard you two sit next to each other in all your classes and were partners with him in your English class. It's no surprise you chose him, since you're more familiar with him." She smiles widely at me, showing off a small gap in her two front teeth.

Okay. What. I was expecting most of these girls to be idiots considering they came her to be entertained by a group of ridiculously attractive boys. But these two just proved me wrong, just by simply listening to the gossip of this school.

Haruhi, the little prick, tilts his head to the side cutely, leaning in with a somewhat teasing expression on his face. "Believe it or not, Momoko-san, I joined the club on accident too." This bit of knowledge piqued my interest, making me and the two girls to turn our attention to him. He simple waves us off, looking a little uncomfortable with our stares. "But that's a story for another time." He looks at me, no actually, _over _me as if he were looking at someone else. I slightly turn in my seat to see a boy, probably another host, with glasses and a clipboard staring straight at Haruhi. Strange, for a moment I thought I saw him wink at me and tap at something on his clipboard, but he turned away to address a customer's question.

A sound of one of the girls fretting over something turned me back to my tablemates, causing me to raise an eyebrow at the overdramatic concern the short haired girl had for Haruhi. He was holding his hand, as if something in it hurt him.

"It's nothing really, I might've twisted it wrong this morning, but I'm fine, really ladies." He waves them off, looking a bit nervous as the girls tried to get a closer look at his appendage.

Without really thinking, something I've been doing all day, I grab the apparently wounded hand away from him, accidently pressing some of my own fingers against his chest. A breath of hair caught in the boy's throat and my brows furrow curiously, wondering what the hell I just felt. Haruhi's seems too skinny to have _any _bodily fat, which is strange. I shrug it off, noting to remember this later, and I hold his hand firmly but softly in my own as I prod his wrist.

"How'd you twist it?" I ask, glancing up at him through my lashes.

He seems almost too shocked by me holding his hand to answer right, his eyes looking around the room before looking back at me. "I just slept on it weird."

I nod, patting his hand and then smirking as I let go of it. "Then it's just sore. Try to work it out a bit, to get rid of the pain."

"Whoa," comes from my side from two voices, making me face the two amazed girls. Oh, right. They're here. "Where'd you learn about stuff like that?" The first girl asked, causing the other to nod enthusiastically.

"Uh, well, my cousin works as a sports therapist." I mumble out, sheepishly scratching at my cheek.

Two sounds of understanding come from them both before they turn to look at each and then promptly squeal. On an off note, I've been hearing a lot of squealing in this room from other tables, but I'd rather not find out the reasons. The pair were holding each as they looked at Haruhi and then at me and then back at the slightly confused host. I don't blame him, since we're both on the same boat on why the hell these two are so excited.

"Wow, Momo-san! That was so sweet of you to do that for Haruhi!" Girl #1 says a bit too boisterously for my liking, as Girl #2 turns her happiness on Haruhi and says, "Haruhi, pretending you weren't hurt was so brave! But you looked so cute when she examined you!"

And then there was more squealing. I've never been to a boy band concert, but I don't think I ever want to go to one after viewing this.

I slowly sink in my chair, a rising blush covering my neck and cheeks. This only caused the girls to freak out even more. Yippee.

The two started to babble incoherently for a while, still not over what just occurred. I stare drily at Haruhi and I'm a little surprised to get the same look in return. It turns out Haruhi is as exasperated as I am in this little situation. I glance over at the clock on the wall, throwing myself a little party when I realize that it's almost time for me to go.

I manage to put on my most worried expression without showing the glee I felt at getting to leave. "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but I should leave. My driver should be here any minute." The two girls make sounds of disappointment and try to persuade me to stay but I pretend not to hear them. I make eye contact with Haruhi, catching the knowing glint in his eyes and I slyly wink at him while grabbing my bag to leave. I abandon the table and make it to the door before catching the following eyes of one of the twins. He's smirking at me deviously, a glint of probably pure evil sparkling in his eye. The thought of whatever he could possibly be thinking of sends an unwanted shiver up my spine and spin to look away and take my leave.

I open the door to exit, looking over my shoulder to gaze about the room. It, like all the other rooms in this place, was an enormous room, but seemed smaller with all the girls and furniture. But it had an aura to it, a somewhat alluring charm to it with all the girlish giggles and squeals, a way that almost warms my heart.

_Almost._

I huff turning away fully, marching my way back down the hallway and passing a flock of giggling girls. I can't believe I actually did that! I don't know what compelled me to actually stay and be a customer instead of high tailing it out of there like I normally would have. But something stopped me from doing so. And in my own thoughts, I made a solemn vow to never go back again.

As per freaking usual, I ended up breaking that promise not even a week later. And that time I went willingly. _Go me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Okay so basically another intro to Momoko I suppose. Next chapter will definitely have more of the boys in it actually talking and whatnot! I honestly don't know how to write as Tamaki or Kyoya, so the next chapter will definitely be a test run. And I really have no plan when it comes to posting updates and the like, so I'm so so sorry for those who were waiting for the next chapter and will still wait!


End file.
